The following disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus configured to perform an image processing. In particular, the following disclosure relates to a technique for activating a controller using electric power supplied from a power source of a bus-connected device in an image processing apparatus capable of receiving the electric power supplied from the power source of the bus-connected device.
There have been known image processing apparatuses capable of receiving electric power supplied from power source of a bus-connected device which is connected to the image processing apparatus via a bus. Some image processing apparatuses have a mode in which a controller such as a CPU is activated without using electric power supplied from a commercial power source, based on the electric power supplied from the power source of the bus-connected device. This mode is effective when data is rewritten, at shipment from a factory, for a packed image processing apparatus to which it is difficult to supply the electric power from the commercial power source, for example.
As a technique using this mode, there is known a configuration in which an image forming apparatus and a personal computer (PC) are connected to each other via a USB interface, electric power is supplied from the PC to the image forming apparatus via the USB interface, and a firmware of the image forming apparatus is updated without connection to a commercial power source.